Teh untuk Berdua
by Sylvanas the dragonrider
Summary: Ketika si Jenius berbincang dengan si Serigala Besar ditemani sepoci teh di malam minggu yang menyenangkan. ONE SHOT! Mind to RnR?


**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS**

**Silvia:"Ketemu lagi dengan Silvia!Pada kangen ya?"**

**Readers:*Muntah darah***

**Komamura:"Hitsugaya-taichou,tolong carikan TNT."**

**Hitsugaya:"Buat apa komamura-taichou?"**

**Komamura:"Tolong carikan."**

**Hitsugaya:*sigh*"Baiklah."*pergi***

**Silvia:"Koma-chan!Sini!"**

**Komamura:*pucat*"Duh,cepatlah Hitsugaya-taichou!"**

**Hitsugaya:"Nih."*ngasih TNT***

**Komamura:*Ngelemparin TNT ke Silvia* "Hadou no 123!Korek api!"*TNT nya menyala,langsung meledak pas kena Silvia***

**Hitsugaya:*Melotot*"GAJI GW BELOM DIBAYAR CUK!"**

**Komamura:"EH?"**

**Hitusgaya:*Guling-gulingan*"GAJI GW!MANA GAJI GW CUK!"**

**Komamura:"M-maaf Hitsugaya-taichou!A-aku tidak tahu!"**

**Hitsugaya:"GAJI GW MANA CUK!GAJI G-"**

**Silvia:"Loh,Hitsugaya kok guling-guling gitu?"**

**Komamura & Hitsugaya:"MASIH HIDUP?!/YESSS GAJI GW GAK DIPATOK AYAM!"**

**Silvia:"Tadi Koma-chan salah lempar,pas Koma-chan lempar,aku lagi mungut duit di belakang. Yang kena malah divisi 7. Noh,penghuni divisi 7 pada gosong."*nunjuk divisi 7 versi gosong***

**Komamura:*Syok setengah mati*"ALAMAK!"**

**Hitsugaya:"Gaji gw mana cuk?"**

**Silvia:"Abis fic ini selesai ya gajinya. Ocret?"**

**Hitsugaya:"OCRET!"**

**Teh untuk Berdua**

(A/N:Judul didapat dari salah satu _chapter _di novel Eragon, salah satu buku dalam serial Inheritance Cycle.)

**Orang bijak mengatakan, 'Bleach punya Tite Kubo.' . Jadi sudah jelas Bleach bukan punya Silvia. Bahkan jika Silvia kecantol di puncak monas pun tidak akan mendapatkan hak kepemilikan Bleach. Tapi Sajin Komamura punya Silvia *digetok Tite Kubo karena seenak udel mengklaim Komamura sebagai miliknya.*.**

**KomaHitsu friendship fic.**

**Enjoy it!**

Hari ini hari sabtu jam 8 malam. Waktu dimana para _shinigami _bersantai dan bercengkerama dengan teman sesama divisinya,atau divisi lain. Sama halnya dengan dengan komandanberperawakan serigala ini. Tetapi semenjak sahabatnya, Tosen, berkhianat, ia menikmati malam minggu - nya sendirian. Ya, namanya Sajin Komamura.

Ia berjalan di tengah keramaian malam menuju ke kedai langganannya, sesekali ia menjawab sapaan beberapa _shinigami _yang berpapasan dengannya. Komamura memasuki kedai sambil merunduk karena tingginya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pintu kedai. Suasana di dalam kedai hangat dan menyenangkan, membuat suasana hati Komamura sedikit terhibur. Suara para _shinigami _yang sedang bersantai memenuhi kedai. Namun, suara yang memenuhi kedai mereda karena Komamura menarik perhatian para _shinigami_ tatkala ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ambang pintu kedai. Beberapa _shinigami_ menyapanya, "Selamat malam, komandan Komamura!" .

"Selamat malam juga." Komamura menjawab singkat. Ia memang pria yang tidak suka membuang nafas hanya untuk banyak berbicara. Baginya, banyak berbicara itu tidak berguna, hanya membuat mulut lelah saja.

Komamura mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu kedai. Ia memesan sepiring _takoyaki_ dan sepoci teh, entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan ia tidak menikmati malam minggu ini sendirian. Bau gurita memenuhi hidung sensitifnya ketika sepiring _takoyaki_ pesanannya tiba di meja, diikuti sepoci teh pesanannya. Benar saja, setelah Komamura menghabiskan santapannya, Hitsugaya datang dengan ekspresi murka. Hitsugaya melirik sekeliling dengan liar, mencari tempat duduk. Dengan tenang Komamura menawarkan sebuah kursi diseberangnya, yang masih satu meja dengannya.

"Duduklah, komandan Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya menerima kursi yang ditawarkan Komamura. Komamura menyingkirkan piring bekas santapannya.

"Kau mau makanan?" Tawar Komamura.

"Tidak." Hitsugaya menggeleng.

Komamura mengangkat poci, "Kalau teh?" .

"Iya, aku ingin teh." Komamura menuangkan teh ke gelas Hitsugaya. Komamura membiarkan sang komandan muda meminum tehnya barang seteguk untuk menenangkan diri. Setelahnya, Hitsugaya menatap bayangannya di permukaan teh seolah-olah ia sedang bercermin dengan pantulannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murka begitu, komandan Hitsugaya?" Selidik Komamura. Ekspresi tenang Hitsugaya berubah menjadi ekspresi jengkel. "Matsumoto menumpahkan sake ke hampir semua kertas kerja. Dia benar-benar ceroboh!" Kemudian Hitsugaya menyumpah dibalik nafasnya.

"hmm… begitu ya…." Komamura menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala, lalu ia menyeruput tehnya. Setelah Hitsugaya selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia kembali menyeruput tehnya sampai ia kembali tenang, lalu mengelus –elus gelasnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara denganmu semenjak…. " Hitsugaya berhenti ditengah kalimat, benci untuk melanjutkannya.

"… pengkhianatan mereka." Komamura melanjutkan dengan muram. Ingatannya tentang persahabatannya dengan Tousen bagaikan sulur-sulur berduri yang menyelubungi pikirannya. Komamura bersusaha untuk berontak, tapi tak bisa.

"… komandan Komamura?" Hitsugaya memanggilnya karena si lawan bicara tahu ia tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan si lawan bicara. Komamura mengerjap, lalu menatap mata _emerald _Hitsugaya yang memancarkan kejeniusan dengan tatapan bingung, "Maaf,aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan. Bisa kau ulangi?".

"Aku bilang,kau tidak apa-apa?" Komamura membalas dengan senyum kecut.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kalau jawabanmu terbalik dengan apa yang kau rasakan." Timpal Hitsugaya sarkastik, membuat Komamura tercengang.

Tapi kemudian, Hitsugaya tersenyum seolah-olah ada yang membuatnya tertawa. Komamura mengernyit, "Kau kenapa?" .

"Waktu dahulu, sebelum 'mereka' berkhianat, sebelum topengmu pecah, para _shinigami _di seluruh seireitei berusaha untuk mengetahui wajah aslimu hanya karena penasaran. Bahkan anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Pria dan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita bertaruh untuk mengetahui wajahmu. Dan pemenangnya adalah komandan Unohana." Jelas Hitsugaya. Ia tergelak dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri.

"Ah, pantas saja banyak _shinigami _mengajakku makan,bahkan ada yang mengintipku mandi…" Komamura bergidik ngeri mengingat hal itu. "… tapi aku selalu berhasil menggagalkan mereka." Lanjut Komamura. Kemudian, Komamura kembali bergidik ngeri, "Bahkan komandan Kurotsuchi mau menjadikanku eksperimennya, dan aku pasti tinggal nama kalau saja aku tidak meninjunya."

"Tinjumu kena?"

"Giginya rontok semua." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kurasa ia harus memakai gigi palsu," Komentar Komamura, dan membuat mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"Itu lebih baik bukan, ketimbang giginya yang tonggos?" Komentar Komamura lagi, dan lagi-lagi mereka tertawa, bahkan Hitsugaya sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Atau ompong." Hitsugaya berkomentar disela tawanya, dan tawa mereka berdua semakin keras saja. Para _shinigami _ disekitar mereka terheran-heran melihat 2 komandan tersebut tertawa, terutama Komamura. Boro-boro tertawa, tersenyum saja Komamura hampir tidak pernah. Satu-satunya momen dimana Komamura tersenyum simpul hanyalah dimana Soul Society kerja bakti, ketika para anggota divisi 7 mengangkat sebuah lemari berat, dan Komamura datang untuk memberikan bantuan. Dengan _bankai_-nya, ia membawa lemari tersebut ketempat dimana tempat tersebut tidak dibersihkan, dan membuat hampir dari setengah Soul Society porak-poranda. Hasilnya, Komamura dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yama-jii, dan seluruh anggota divisi 7 termasuk dirinya beralih profesi menjadi kuli bangunan.

Para _shinigami _ divisi 7 yang membayangkan momen tersebut langsung merinding disko.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Hitsugaya menghela nafas, lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Tak usangka kau punya selera humor juga, komandan Komamura."

"Semua orang pasti juga punya selera humor, komandan Hitsugaya. Hanya saja terkadang tidak tampak." Kata Komamura sambil mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdua kemudian menyadari jika mereka menarik perhatian semua orang di kedai. Namun ketika melihat sekeliling, semua orang kembali ke aktifitas sebelumnya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa makanan kesukaanmu, komandan Komamura?Apakah daging?" tebak Hitsugaya. Komamura tampak tercengang dengan tebakan Hitsugaya.

_'Yamamoto-dono tidak salah mengangkat anak ini menjadi komandan divisi benar-benar jenius!'_ Komamura memuji dalam hati. "Iya, kau benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu mudah sekali. Dari fisikmu saja aku sudah bisa menebak makanan faforitmu." Jelas Hitsugaya setengah bergurau. Komamura mengernyit.

_'Fisikku serigala, tentu saja makanan faforitku daging. Jika makanan faforitku wortel, itu baru tidak wajar.'_

"Ah… kau benar-benar beruntung, Hitsugaya… kau dikaruniai kejeniusan, zanpakuto berelemen es terkuat seantero soul society, dan fisik yang imut dan rupawan menurut orang-orang. Kau dicintai dan dikagumi banyak orang." Puji Komamura sambil melihat langit-langit. Hitsugaya sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf,aku tidak imut!" bantah Hitsugaya.

"Itu kata orang-orang, bukan kataku." Komamura memandang Hitsugaya dengan serius.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau itu masih bocah, tapi bisa berpikir layaknya orang dewasa. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali ditemui, bahkan oleh orang dewasa sekalipun. Aku pun tak luput dari fakta itu, kau tahu." Komamura menyeruput tehnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kau tahu, mengapa kau menjadi seorang komandan?"

"Tentu saja. Itu karena pengabdianku bukan?" Komamura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, benar. Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya _shinigami _yang diangkat menjadi komandan karena pengabdian. Itu adalah sesuatu yang 'spesial'. Tak heran jika Soutaichou menganggap kau mempunyai titel yang bagus, 'Pengabdiannya tiada dua.' . Kau menjadi suri tauladan bagi mereka yang ingin menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mengabdi." Hitsugaya menjelaskan, lalu menyeruput tehnya.

Komamura tersenyum tipis, lalu menunjuk Hyourinmaru yang bertengger manis di punggung Hitsugaya, "Terima kasih. Oh ya, Zanpakuto-mu adalah zanpakuto berelem es terkuat di seantero soul society. Seingatku, Hyourinmaru hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali. Beruntung sekali kau." Hitsugaya menaggapi pujian Komamura dengan senyum kecut.

"Terima kasih, tapi sayangnya karena zanpakuto ini, tragedi terjadi. Aku membunuh sahabatku."

Komamura menatap Hitsugaya dengan prihatin. "Kurasa jika ia terbunuh, maka kita sama." Kata Hitsugaya muram. Suasana menjadi sepi di kedai.

"Oh, sudah jam 10 malam! Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas teh dan perbincangannya, komandan Komamura." Sembari berdiri Hitsugaya mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau pulang." Kata Komamura sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari _shihakuso_-nya, setelahnya ia berjalan beriringan dengan Hitsugaya sampai di pertigaan.

"Komandan Komamura, sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih atas teh dan perbincangannya." Hitsugaya membungkuk hormat, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Komandan Komamura, lupakan 'dia'. Ia tak pantas disebut sahabat. Bagaimanapun, jika suatu hari kau bertarung dengannya, bunuh dia, demi soul society." Kata Hitsugaya, lalu berlari sambil melambaikan-lambaikan tangan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Komamura membeku ditempat. Lalu, ia berbalik, membuat _Haori_-nya tersibak. Ia memandang langit malam.

_'Tousen….'_

Kemudian, ia berjalan dan menghilang ditelan bayang – bayang kegelapan malam.

**The End**

**Komamura:" Mengapa aku menjadi kuli bangunan lagi…."**

**Hiysugaya:*baca naskah* "Gak buruk…. Cuman gw senengnya pas Mayuri giginya ompong. Mmmppphhh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!MAYURI OMPONG!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"*guling-gulingan(**

**Mayuri:"SIAPA YANG BILANG GW OMPONG!GW CANTOL TUH ORANG DI PUNCAK MONAS!"**

**Komamura & Hitsugaya:"SI SILVIA RUBEDO!"*nunjuk Silvia***

**Silvia:"KAMPRET SEKAMPRET-KAMPRETNYA!MAMPUS AJA GW BENER-BENER DICANTOL DI PUNCAK MONAS KAYAK DI DISCLAIMER!"*langsung kabur***

**Mayuri:*berhasil nangkep Silvia, lalu dicantol di puncak monas* "HAHAHA!KUALAT LU!"**

**Hitsugaya:*langsung kabur***

**Komamura:"Waduh, daripada gw dicantol ato dijadiin eksperimen, mending kabur dah!" *langsung tancep gas***

**Silvia:"YANG BILANG OMPONG BUKAN GW!TAPI SI HITS-lho, kemana tuh anak?OY KOMA-MAMPUS!PADA KAGAK ADA!WOI!TOLONGIN GW!GW TAKUT KETINGGIAN NEH… HUHU… TOLONGIN GW…."**

**Mayuri:"Berminat untuk me-review, readers?**


End file.
